


promenade out in the rain

by Anonymous



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Panic! at the Disco References, also i read cosmopolitan to try and figure out how this works, did u guys know a sexologist is a valid career choice, hhooo boy, i dont want anyone to know who i am bc if ashe finds this, it ends on a witty one-liner, ive been discussing ernitz for days w my buddy and we ended up here, lmao ernst is a snarky asshole, maybe someday i will reveal who i am, moritz bites and moritz bites hard, oh my god im actually doing this, ok, theres a tag for that, vague unnamed reference to melchior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: title from "jenny was a friend of mine" by the killers. i love that song. it also has nothing to do with the story i just jammed to the killers as i wrote this.





	promenade out in the rain

So maybe Moritz liked Ernst Robel a little bit. But, how could he not? He was sweet and funny, yet snappy and witty. And he was just as paranoid as Moritz was- though Ernst's paranoia was more about aliens and demons, rather than realistic things. They shared a music taste too, they both absolutely loved Panic! At The Disco and The Killers, and they both would rather die than listen to country music. But, despite those things, they did not grow very close through all their years of friendship.

Until their Junior year, when they started sitting closer and closer together, drawn to each other in the chaos of life. Then one day, Ernst offered one of his earbuds, and they sat with their cheeks pressed together, listening to the Vices & Virtues album. And then, as they say, the rest was history. They started dating at the end of Senior year, and went to the same college, and got the same dorm room, where Ernst currently had Moritz biting and sucking bruises into his neck from underneath him. 

So, all in all, a very good love story.

As Moritz worked bruises into Ernst's neck, the latter had a hand in his hair, trying to tug Moritz off of his neck so he could get to work on the usual process of touching and kissing Moritz until he came undone, begging for release. However, the pair did not have too much time today. Ernst figured he had about ten (ish) minutes to get Moritz off. And he'd be damned if he didn't use them wisely. "Ritzie, baby," Ernst mumbled, finally getting Moritz detached from his bruising neck - he'd have to use a hell of a lot of concealer tomorrow - "I have ten minutes. I'm going to use them. What do you want?"

Moritz tilted his head a bit, tapping his finger to his lips to show he was thinking. And he was drawing it out on purpose- Moritz knew what he wanted, and Ernst knew that Moritz knew. So Ernst swooped down, catching Moritz in a kiss while he reached to blindly fumble around in his top drawer for what he needed.

Finally, Ernst broke away from the kiss, having removed what he needed- and he slicked up just a couple fingers at first, looking to Moritz for a nod of confirmation. Once he got that consent, he pushed in one finger, just up to the first knuckle. Even after all this time, Moritz still flushed red and turned his head for a moment, before relaxing and unclenching. If he were being honest, Ernst had to restrain himself from rushing through the prep- he really wanted to be inside of him. But, unlike many others who will remain unnamed, Ernst had self-control. Nonetheless, Ernst pushed his finger in further, up to the second knuckle. For a moment, he just stayed still, grinning at the whines coming out of Moritz. Then, he slid in another finger, slowly and teasingly moving them around in that way that made Moritz start to whimper. After a couple minutes of teasing him agonizingly slowly, Ernst finally curled his fingers up to brush against that spot inside of Moritz. 

Moritz hardly bit back his yelp, and he could not hold back the ones that followed as Ernst started pressing his fingers down, roughly. And Moritz liked that. Or, he liked it enough to push his hips forward, subtly moving at an angle that brushed his cock against Ernst’s lips. Ernst seemed to take the hint, and, in a smooth motion he took Moritz Stiefel in his mouth, still moving his fingers. (He had changed his mind about wanting to be inside of Moritz- the noises he was making and the feeling of him tightening around his fingers were more than pleasuring enough.)

Ernst’s eyes flicked to the digital clock on his bedside table. He had three more minutes- damn. Time flies.

So he sped up his movements, roughly pressing his fingers up against the spot inside of Moritz, rubbing it until he jerked his hips up, causing Ernst to gag a little bit. But Ernst didn’t mind it- he may admit to liking it at some point, but not right now. Pretty soon, Moritz was yelling out and spilling into Ernst’s mouth. With hardly a moment of hesitation, Ernst pulled back and wiped his mouth, standing up. “You should get going, Ritzie, you have class soon.”

“You’re a bastard, darling.” Moritz laughed and shook his head, giving himself a moment to come down from his high as he started to redress himself. Ernst, of course, had already gotten himself redressed, fidgeting with his scarf until it completely covered the bruises on his neck. He snorted, going to wipe his fingers with a baby wipe, before tossing it into the trash can. 

“I’d say we wrote a sin, not a tragedy,” Ernst grinned, pulling Moritz in for one last kiss, before disappearing out the door, humming the tune of I Write Sins- what else would he hum?

God, Moritz thought, I love him.

**Author's Note:**

> its what frank wedekind wouldve wanted


End file.
